The Missing Piece
by HaruhiUsangie0808
Summary: Genderbent Adult AU Oneshot Genderbent Jean and Marco cause JEANMARCO IS THE CUTEST SHIP EVAR! Jeanne and Marco were finally living together as a happy couple! nothing could be better than this! but still one thing was missing, and that needed to be corrected, or at least that's is what Jeanne was going to try.


Happiness is one form of fulfilment. Or at least that's what Jeanne though. Jeanne Kirschtein (age 20) was currently in a relationship, a very happy relationship to be exact. For a while she had struggled to let her feelings for the man she loved be reached to him and now that the struggle is finally over she was completely and utterly happy.

One problem. Her boyfriend has never had sex with her.

Marco Bodt isn't the type of guy you tell straight up that you want sex. He is kind and caring, sweet and an amazing kisser. Jeanne would always compare his kisses to ecstasy. For a while she was happy with the current situation she was living with her boyfriend. She did things most couples did: hug a lot, go out on dates, talk a lot to each other, cuddle while watching movies at his house, say cute nicknames when people aren't looking, and of course the make out sessions. OH THE MAKE OUT SESSIONS! That was Jeanne's one moment of pure delight. She always looked forward to kissing Marco a lot (reason why she always had her strawberry lip gloss with her at all times) and loved kissing him till they were out of breath. But then suddenly something happened. A sudden….need. A sudden want. Kisses were starting to seem like child's play. She wanted more!

Of course she could never sum up the courage to tell Marco to make love to her. She barely summed up the courage to even tell him she loved him! It was a ridiculous scene and Marco was kind enough to even accept going out with her. Normally Jeanne is a very cool person who always loves to have everything in control but when it came to Marco she always lost her senses. She became a total clutz and always did something completely embarrassing in front of him. The first time she ever saw him, she accidentally spilled coffee on him, the second time she bumped into a tree, the third time she tripped. She knew who he was, she knew his itinerary and even tried to be in the same classes in college as him just to see him. Marco was like an angel sent from heaven and she adored him as time went by. Finally there came a day she confessed her feelings…..but it wasn't quite as she expected it to be…

*************Flashback****************

Jeanne was sitting in the bench waiting for Marco to come out of his World History class. She was dressed with her skinny jeans, a white t shirt, her favorite leather jacket and black boots with heels. She wanted to look sexy but cute so she actually placed a bow on her hair which was placed in a high ponytail showing her undercut. Her makeup was cute and she smelled nice. She was decided to go forth and face her dream man!

"Okay Jeanne you can do this!" she said to herself "You are a sexy stallion charging to her objecting…..WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY TO MYSELF!?" she palmed her face to check if she was okay but then the door opened, "Focus Kirschtein! Oh…wait…he's coming! Quick, act cool!"

Acting cool meant to stand tall and place her body close to the wall. The original plan was to stand that way, wait for marco to come out and just say "Hey sweet thing, you look like you need some Jeanne Kirschtein in your life. Fortunately I, Jeanne, can help you with that, wanna go out with me?" Or at least that was what Jeanne wanted. Instead the situation went a little different.

Jeanne got off the wall and calmly went to search for Marco. As she was about to talk a guy from Marco's class by the name of Connie Springer accidentally pushed Jeanne and she went tumbling forward. Her heels were no good for she twisted her foot and went falling down, but luckly Marco catched her as she was falling.

"I know I am going to sound like a dork but I have to say this" Marco said holding Jeanne, "I really must have you falling for me huh?"

Jeanne blushed intensely and laughed with the most nervous laugh she had ever had in her life. Marco was a dork but she adored that about him. He softly lifted her and helped her get to a bench to help her with her damaged foot.

"I…I'm….I'm…." Jeanne could barely talk, he was so close! She could smell his scent, that of soap and wind. It was a weird and fitting combination.

"You're Jeanne Kirschtein" He laughed "Yeah I know who you are. But…but please don't think I'm a stalker….I'm….I'm just….I have seen you and….."

"I'm….I'm….I'm Jeanne" she kept mumbling, "And…and I wanna….you look like….you wanna go out with me…"

She meant to say it as a question but the way she said it sounded as she was actually telling him like he wanted to date her, which made Marco blush a lot.

"Am I that obvious?" he scratched his head.

"Wait….You wanna go out with me?" she asked confused

"Yeah….I was going to ask you out sooner but it's just…You're so beautiful and I was really really nervous! I mean you look so cool and I'm no way as cool as you."

"Are you crazy? I was going to ask YOU out! But how?….when?….HAH!?

Marco laughed and smiled with a cute amazing smile that just made Jeanne squeal inside.

"I fell for you when I first saw you in the cafeteria. You were wearing such a hot outfit, you came in like the queen of the place and automatically I thought that you were the most attractive girl I had ever seen. I know I'm sounding so corny and I'm sorry…."

"Don't be" she interrupted him, "I fell for you that day too. I thought you looked so handsome and smart and just…I can't even begin to describe it"

"So it's settled, would you like to go out on a date with me Ms. Jeanne Kirschtein?"

"I would love to Mr. Marco Bodt" Jeanne smiled widely.

**********ends flashback*************

And ever since then they became inseparable. So much so that Jeanne saw him every time she could. They either had a date somewhere, or they went to either Jeanne's house or Marco's house. It was like being on cloud nine, a cute freckled cloud nine. They have been in a relationship for a year and they are now living together and working. She adored Marco more day by day and life without him was unthinkable. But then why was there a need for more? She didn't want to ruin the relationship they already had, it was great as it was. But she needed to feel him closer to her. "More!" her mind scremed, "MORE!"

One day as Jeanne was jogging she blasted her iPod to her favorite music and by chance found her old friend from college, Arminia Arlett.

"It's good to see you're okay, Arminia! Haven't seen you since we left college, Me with Marco and you with Eren. How is that son of a bitch anyways?" Jeanne joked. She never did liker Arminia's boyfriend.

"He's doing great!" she smiled ignoring the insult made to her lover, "We are finally together and life is becoming quite…exciting!"

"Wow! Marco and I moved in together as well! Sounds like we're both sharing a same fate."

"Oh so you understand what it's like" Arminia giggled, "Living with Eren is quite a change. What with sharing meals, things, sharing a bed."

"Yeah! It's kind of weird at first but you get used to it. It's really worth it when you two are finally alone and just being close."

"Tell me about it! Eren doesn't even leave my side. And well we are a woman and a man. To be honest being with Eren is like a whole new experience"

"What do you mean by you're a woman and a man?" Jeanne looked at her confused.

"Oh…you know….we're together….in a same bed… in the same house… lots of things happen"

Jeanne finally noticed and opened her eyes wide like a plate.

"You do it with Jeager!?"

"But of course. Ever since college. But now that we live together it's been constant. I….I can't make him stop!" Arminia placed her hands on her cheeks to hide her blushing, "I can't resist him….I just adore his rouge physique"

"STOP STOP STOOOOOP! I don't want to know about your sex life with Jeager! That's gonna leave serious scars in my mind"

"Oh stop it like you haven't done the same with Marco!" Arminia blushed and looked at Jeanne serious.

"Well….um…Yeah! Marco and I do it all the time" She lied. She didn't need Arminia and Eren knowing Marco had not once tried to even tempt her to do it. "He's fierce! Leave's me so satisfied"

Her voice sounded kind of exaggerated as she said those words. Jeanne looked away and tried to change the subject as quick as she could.

"So yeah anyways! Umm…I'm glad I got to see you! I have to go. Marco's waiting at home! Hope to see you soon! BYEE!" Jeanne started jogging fast towards her apartment.

It was almost unbelievable what she was thinking. She lied to Arminia about her sex life! But if she had said otherwise Arminia would have told Eren all about it she could imagine Eren's cocky face. DAMN IT! She needed a plan and fast! How does one even seduce a man? She had never even done it with a man. Normally because of her attitude people always thought she was an experienced girl but truth be told she was still a virgin. In all the forms. She had never slept with a man and she has never gone to third base with anyone. All she knew was how to kiss and how to touch his chest. She needed a plan to make Marco realize that he was living with a WOMAN and this woman was in a need for her man!

The next day Jeanne had gone out shopping and had made plans for a romantic dinner. She cooked him dinner, she set a table with candles, she made the room smell like vanilla and she had prepared her weapons for seduction. The game was set and all she needed was the center piece, her lovely boyfriend.

Marco came home from a long day of work, hoping for some rest and quiet and as he entered the room he saw his girlfriend standing in front of the table wearing a hot strapless red dress that went all the way to the middle of her thigh and black heels. Her hair was let loose and she was blushing like crazy which made her look cute.

"What….what's with this?" Marco asked confused and excited at the same time.

"I…I wanted to give you a surprise. We never did celebrate our moving in here situation. So I thought it would be nice to have a romantic dinner just the two of us." Jeanne smiled timidly.

Marco had a feeling that he quickly oppressed in his mind. Jeanne was standing there looking at him as if waiting for an answer and all he could think of was devouring her lips. But he wasn't like that. He needed to be calm, collected. For her sake he must not let out his true feelings. What if Jeanne would be scared of how he would react? Even with her tough exterior she was cute and innocent in a way. That's one of the many things he adored of her. But if he ever let out the sudden need he always felt for her whenever they kissed she would be scared of him and maybe run away. And right now in this phase of their relationship he wanted and needed Jeanne to be by his side always.

"So…..?" Jeanne said snapping Marco out of his thoughts.

"It's awesome honey! I'm really honored" he smiled.

DARN IT! No reaction! Just his usual smile! Jeanne needed to make more moves! Marco was going to fall for her if it was the last thing she ever did in her life!

They both sat down and quickly Marco tried to make sweet conversation about their daily routine. She adored listening to Marco's stories about work because he always had something funny to tell. Jeanne just laughed all the time and threw her head back revealing her neck in the most seductive way. Or at least Marco felt like it was seductive. DID THIS WOMAN NOT KNOW HOW SEXY SHE WAS!? She was going to be the end of him for sure. As the conversation and the dinner went on, they both talked calmly but the tension was in the air.

"I'm going to go bring dessert" she said. As she got up and walked into the kitchen, Marco sighed in relief. He was going to lose it and soon. The way she moved her hips as she walked and the smell of her perfume that came from her body and hair….oh her long flowing hair touched her white silky skin. He used all the self-restrain he could possibly have and tried to smile tenderly as Jeanne came back with chocolate fondue and strawberries. "You like this right?" she asked.

"Yeah! It tastes delicious!" Marco smiled as he grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate.

"I wanted something completely sweet for this, can I try some of yours" she asked. Marco grabbed another strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate as he carefully placed it in her mouth but a drip of chocolate accidentally fell on her cleavage. "Woops"

Marco was done for.

Worse, he was excited as fuck!

The internal good Marco kept telling him to maintain calm and posture but the internal demon yelled him to kiss her and make sweet love to her while licking all the chocolate from her body. Luckily the good Marco won and he grabbed a napkin

"I'm sorry, Jeanne! I….I can clean it for you" he started cleaning her cleavage but he had not analyzed that implied touching her skin. As he cleaned Jeanne closed her eyes and just sighed. They were so close. The tension was rising. He had her there, her eyes closed as if waiting for him to kiss her. He got closer and closer…feeling her breath and smelling her lavender perfume. She was so close….

"Marco I…" she opened her eyes and instinctively moved bumping her head with his accidentally, "OWW! I'M SO SORRY!"

"It's okay" he rubbed his head. That was a close call. He needed to calm down. He needed a cold shower. He needed to….

"Kiss me" Jeanne said softly.

"Huh?" Marco asked surprised.

"Kiss me…..please,,,,kiss me" she pleaded with a soft sexy voice. This was too much for him. He slowly got closer and kissed her softly in her lips, kissing her gently and tenderly. But soon Jeanne became more passionate and wanted more. They both got up from their chair and kissed for a while. Each kiss was intensifying their need and it was beginning to hurt how much they wanted each other.

"We…we can't" Marco mumbled between kisses and suddenly stopped her "We...can't"

"Why?" she mumbled against his lips

"I….I need to think….I need to breathe for a sec"

But Jeanne didn't let him think or even breathe. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom where she pushed him to the bed and began kissing him deeply. Normally Jeanne was never like this. She would be very nervous to even seduce Marco but she was just about done with all of this and just decided to move by instinct. She began to slowly start unzipping her dress and letting her dress slowly fall down revealing her matching lace bra and panties she had recently acquired for him. Jeanne kissed Marco deeply once again and he was just as excited as she was. He wanted to touch her skin, and he did. He grabbed her waist then he went up and down touching her as she moaned against his lips when he came close to touching her chest. Dear lord! THAT. FUCKING. MOAN! How can she not even see how sexy she is? But the moan was also a trigger in his mind. He needed t come back to reality. He needed to stop. So he just looked to the side and stopped kissing her.

"Why? Why do you stop?" she asked confused

"We need to stop" He said still looking away from her.

"I see….you can't even look at me! I must be really bad at this" she hoffed and covered her face, "I'm really that bad at seducing my own boyfriend! I mean I'm so disgusting you won't even look at me"

Marco felt like he had been hit by a dagger in his heart. That was not it at all. God if only she knew!

"NO! of course not Jeanne! It's not that!" he said softly.

"I'm doing my best to try to make you want me! I tried all I know and it wasn't even easy to take off my clothes in front of you like this. I was afraid you'd reject me and I was right. I guess I'm not good at seducing you" she said as her voice was starting to crack and tears were forming in her eyes. She got away from Marco and picked up her dress from the floor "Just forget about all of this. I….I just…I'm just no good"

"Jeanne it's not that!" he insisted.

"Well then what is it?" she exclaimed crying "I tried everything I know. I wanted to touch you and be touched by you! I need you close to me. I thought we could finally move a step closer and you don't even want me! I'M A WOMAN TOO! I WANT YOU GODDAMIT! And now I've ruined it because of this stupid impulse now you don't want me anymore and…."

She was interrupted by a fierce pair of lips whom belonged to her boyfriend and he kissed her passionately. Her eyes cried a little more and she only tried to hold him close. Her dress fell on the floor once more and he hugged her tenderly. Jeanne cried as she hugged him and Marco was stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry Jeanne. I….didn't want you to feel this way. I tried to prevent this from happening…

"Because you don't want me"

"Because I WANT YOU" Jeanne opened her eyes and looked at him "Yeah Jeanne I desire you with all my body and heart! There have been countless amount of times I have wanted to just make you mine and just take all from your sweet sexy body. But I know you don't know anything about this. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want you to be afraid of me."

"Why would I be afraid of you?" she asked.

"Because once I take you, and make you mine, I'm afraid I'm going to want more and more and more and I am going to become this sexual beast. I just….I don't want you to be afraid of me because I seriously yearn for you!"

"You're an idiot!" she cried hugging him and hiding her face in his chest.

"It's okay honey! I deserve to be called an idiot and more from you because I have let my guard down and….."

"SHUT UP MARCO! Have you ever thought for a second that maybe I want you to take me again and again and again? I love you! I love you with all my heart and I want to have you near me and feel you inside and be one." She started laughing "You know I was afraid of that too, afraid that I might lose control and become a sex addict for you and that would scare you away"

"Really?" Marco opened his eyes wide.

"Yes! I love you Marco Bodt and if I become a sex addict I shall become addicted to you. You are all I need" She said and suddenly laughed "I sounded so corny didn't I?"

"A little" he laughed too "but I love you when you're corny, I love you when you're moany and I of course love you when you're horny. I love you Jeanne Kirschtein I love every single fiber of you."

Jeanne blushed wildly and her face was full in red. Her Marco was an angel but he had a dark side to him and she adored him even more! They kissed passionately once again and began hugging each other. Jeanne started to finished the job she had started by taking his clothes off and kissing his chest and neck. His body had some freckles and she made sure to kiss each one. Slowly but surely they were both lying on the bed, all clothes scattered in the floor and both of them kissing and touching each other. His kisses were lowering from her lips to her neck, to her chest, to her stomach, to that sweet spot of her femininity

Carefully he started kissing her lower lips and soon found himself touching inside her. She moaned for pleasure as he kept touching her and he began to kiss her breasts. It was an exciting feeling to feel him all over her. She wanted to provide him pleasure as well but he stopped her. There would be enough time for that later. Jeanne began to moan louder and louder as the waves of pleasure started to hit her fast. Before she knew it she felt Marco placed on a condom, slowly then after entering her body and hugging her.

"If it hurts I'll stop okay?" Marco said and Jeanne only nodded.

He entered slowly and Jeanne only closed her eyes. There was a sudden pain but that pain was being replaced by pleasure as Marco kept going in and out of her. It was perfection. No other word could describe how she felt. They were together, finally touching and kissing each other, both letting themselves be embraced by their own passion for each other. Words like "Yes!", "Faster!" and "harder!" escaped her mouth and Marco could only respond to her orders. She was exquisite, her body was divine and he was enjoying her body all he could exploring ever single corner or her with both hands and lips. Soon the orgasm came for both of them and they both layed on the bed exhausted and utterly, extremely and divinely happy.

"SWEET FRECKLED JESUS!" Jeanne shouted "what was that? That was…..that was….

"that was amazing" he finished her sentence and kissed her lips sweetly. "How are you feeling? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"It hurt a little but it was soon forgotten. Damn Marco! I never thought it was possible for me to be this happy! I…I love you Marco!" she hugged him tight.

"Jeanne, I want you to promise me you will never doubt yourself again. I can't believe you would think I didn't want you"

"How was I supposed to think? You were avoiding me!"

"Oh my god! Do you know how hard it is to have you here with me and see you shaking your adorable tushie around the house and not being able to spank you? When the chocolate fell on your cleavage I wanted to lick it so bad. You are sensuality in its purest form! Everything you do drives me wild"

"Wow! Who knew I had such a bad boy with me? And here I thought you were a saint" Jeanne laughed.

"Oh I'm no saint. I'm a man and this man adores his woman so much" he kissed her sweetly again and just stayed together "I promise I will take care of you and to love you even if it takes a lifetime"

"I'm willing to go with that challenge" Jeanne smiled as she kissed her lover's chest.

A.N. OMFG! I am finally done! I had this idea in my head since the beginning of the day and I was writing like crazy! xD

I adore JeanMarco to bits and I was like well I want a JeanneMarco and this needed to be done! I thought the idea was kind of odd but knowing how marco was he would be so oblivious that Jeanne is in the mood xD he would be the type of guy that after making out he would not even notice Jeanne's excitement. I wanted to make a joke on that but I thought this was long already so I kind of desisted. Maybe one day I'll do a JeanMarcie *-* that would be awesome! For now I shall keep on scripting cause I script a lot of dialogues for this ship xD don't you guys love voice blogs on tumblr? Welp I do a lot scripts for many voiceblogs and I actually lead one for a genderbent Jean :D if you wanna check that out! For now I must sleep! I feel complete now with this oneshot :3 as always don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think of this :3 I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEE when people tell me comments and suggestions nwn well gotta go! :3

Xoxo

Usangie


End file.
